choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Noa Keawe
Noa Keawe, a character in The Crown & The Flame series, is Kailani's brother. He is first seen in ''Book 2'', Chapter 3. Appearance Noa is a visibly muscular man with light skin, long, black hair and gray eyes, and a full beard stubble around his cleft chin. He wears a dull red sleeveless top with chin-level collar and caramel buckles with brown leather fasteners. Personality Noa is foremost loving and protective of Kailani. He is concerned for her safety and, following the aforementioned incident, lost his morale to oppose Tartassis as he no longer wants to see her in pain due to his actions. As such, he is vehement in his stand not to fight back against Florian, feeling guilty that Kailani suffered at his expense. His pessimism and regret would be the reason for his and Kailani's arguments, hidden behind a facade of cheerfulness when in public. In battle, he is ferocious and charismatic, performing well-coordinated attacks with his twin and being the source of support from his friends. If the player makes the wrong choices, Noa is also displayed as being hotheaded, getting easily provoked at Kenna's tactlessness as opposed to Kailani's calmness. Background Some time before they met Kenna, Noa and Kailani plotted a rebellion that involved stealing from Florian Tartassis's mansion the garrison's weapons locker key, the location of which Noa got from the maid. To do so, Noa hoisted Kailani up to a second-story window, while he later kept low in a dark alley. Later, he witnessed Kailani being thrown out onto the street by Florian and his Nevrakis guards, who confronted her for theft. Kailani, still injured from the fall, was sentenced to twenty lashes as punishment. Noa attempted to be the instigator, but Kailani chided him for "lying" to Tartassis, then ordered him to go home lest she kill him herself. He then watched his sister being taken away and punished, feeling each lash as if they hit him, and later took her to the town doctor for stitches. He would spend the next few days taking care of her and working double shifts to let her rest, and he would spend his nights listening to her wails of anguish, which haunted him forever. Chapters The Crown & The Flame Book 2 * Chapter 3: The Shipbuilders * Chapter 4: The Docks * Chapter 5: The Uprising * Chapter 13: The Wolf's Mouth (Determinant) * Chapter 14: The Battle of the Bay (Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Dragon (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 14: The Calm (Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Lightning Strikes (Determinant) Relationships Kailani Keawe Kailani is Noa's twin sister older by thirteen minutes. He is very close to her, calling her "little one" and being called in return "big oaf". He loves her very much to the point where he became disdainful of Kailani's thoughts of rebellion due to a failed attempt in the past. His concern for her was that he was traumatized by her cries of pain resulting from receiving punishment at his expense. Kenna Rys Noa was at first skeptical of Kenna's idea of a revolution. For every reason Kenna has to overthrow Florian, Noa had a reason not to. He was doubtful of her leadership until she convinced him to join her cause, where after he becomes a faithful fighter to her. Trivia * You have the chance to play as Noa in ''Book 2'', Chapter 4. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Playable Characters